


How to ice skate

by EndlessFangirl



Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 6, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, KohaLuna week, Kohaku being a gay mess, Luna loves her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Ugh fine,” Kohaku groaned into the phone. “I don’t know. This whole week feels like a never-ending study session or like I always have something I have to do,”“Well hey, look on the bright side. It’s almost the weekend right?”“Ya, I’m so ready to turn my brain off,”“See, that sounds like fun!” Luna tried to cheer Kohaku up.“Hmh ya,” Kohaku hummed.“Oh ya, If you wanted there is a ice skating rin rear me we could do that for a bit if you wanted,”“Ya that sounds great,”
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	How to ice skate

_ Ding dong _

Kohaku shoot out of her bed and ran to the front door to open it before anyone else could open it.

“Oh hello, Ruri,” 

_ Dang it- _

“Hey Luna, you here to pick up Kohaku?” Ruri asked.

“Ya, we’re going ice skating today,” Luna gleefully stated.

“Aww how cute, give me a second to get her,” Ruri told Luna before lightly closing the door again. Ruri turned to face her sister. “Ice skating date huh?” She teased.

“Ya, so what?” Kohaku huffed.

“We’ve been ice skating once and you and Senkuu kept tripping on the ice and falling on your backs,” Ruri reminded Kohaku.

“I don’t know how you found it so easy,” Kohaku scoffed as he walked down the stairs.

“It’s like skating but on ice,” Ruri explained.

“Ya ya, rolling blading is way easier,” Kohaku scoffed as she got her jacket from the closest.

“Well have fun on your date,” Ruri pat Kohaku on the back.

“Thanks, Ruri,” Kohaku sarcastically replied.

Kohaku opened the door again and there was Luna, Kohaku’s girlfriend, in a cute oversized pink hoodie black skirt, and white leggings. Kohaku’s brain kinda  stops  a bit. Luna was always so  fashionable , but how cute Luna look always made Koahku panic.

“Hey, you wake?” Luna joked.

“Ahh ya,” Kohaku snapped out of it.

“You like my outfit? I kinda threw it together last minute,” Luna asked. “Oh ya look my sweater has pockets,” Luna put her hands in her pockets to show them off.

“You look adorable like always,” Kohaku kissed Luna’s forehead.

Luna blushed a bit. “Ya- a of course I do!” She tried to seem confident.

_ Cute! _

Kohaku got into Luna’s car and Luna started to drive to the ice skating rink. This week had been horrible to Kohaku. Two tests and a few quizzes in her classes had her up late studying. That plus softball practice. It gave her very little free time to hang out with Luna at all that week. On Thursday night Kohaku was on a call with Luna ranting about her bioiolgy test

_ “I don’t understand why they just thought us this stuff and now they want us to take a test over it?!” _

_ “Kohaku, I know you are doing really well in biology right now. I don’t think you’re really mad about the test,” _

_ “Ugh fine,” Kohaku groaned into the phone. “I don’t know. This whole week feels like a never-ending study session or like I always have something I have to do,” _

_ “Well hey, look on the bright side. It’s almost the weekend right?” _

_ “Ya, I’m so ready to turn my brain off,” _

_ “See, that sounds like fun!” Luna tried to cheer Kohaku up. _

_ “Hmh ya,” Kohaku hummed. _

_ “Oh ya, If you wanted there is an ice skating rin rear me we could do that for a bit if you wanted,” _

_ “Ya, that sounds great,” _

Kohaku was so glad just to see Luna again she agreed to go ice skating even though she had no idea how to, but Luna seemed so excited Kohaku didn’t have it in her to tell her she didn’t know-how. Besides she had once it once before and maybe this time she’ll be better at it.

_ Maybe Ruri was right and I was just thinking about it all wrong last time. It’s just like rolling blading right? Ya, I got this! There’s no sport I can’t do! I totally got this! _ _   
  
_

_ WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?! _

First step: putting on ice skates: failed.

Why were there so many places to tie the laces? The last time Kohaku was here Ruri helped Her and Senkuu tie their shoes. Kohaku got the basic idea but each time somehow she messed up on what loop to put the laces on. She wasn’t eve on the ice yet and she already ran into a problem. Like an idiot, she told Luna to go out onto the rink and she’d be there soon.

_ Idiot… _

Even the little kids next to Kohaku knew how to quickly lace up their shoes.

_ Smart brats. _

After trying to do it right one more time and failing Kohank gave up and rushed lacing up the ice skates. Whatever part of the lace that was left Kohaku just wrapped around her skates.

“Ok ok, just stand up. Nice and eassssy!” Kohaku mumbled to herself as she tried to keep herself up while she walked to the entrance of the ice rink. “Just like rollerblading,”

Kohaku took her first step on the ice and kind of just glided on the ice. Luckily for her, the rink was mostly empty but still. The few people that were on the rink that actually knew what they were doing kinda scared Kohaku with how far they were going around her as she was clinging to the wall for dear life. Luna lapped around the rink before meeting up with Kohaku and slowing down.

“Hey is everything ok?”   
“Ya, just haven’t really iced skated before-.” Kohaku confessed.

“Pfftt,” Luna tried to hold in her laughter.

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Luna tried to say through her laughter. “I just cant imagine Kohaku, the girl you can lap everyone in rollerblading, is scared of ice skating,”

“I’m not scared, just don’t want to fall on my face,” Kohaku protested.

“Sure sure,” Luna waved off. “Here, take my hand,” Luna reached out her gloved hand to Kohaku.

Kohaku took Luna’s hands and tried to get off the wall.

“First just pretend your walking with skates on. One step, another step. One step, another step,”

Kohaku tried to lift her legs to walk. She was making some progress. She was almost halfway through the rink.

“See you’re doing great,” Luna praised. “Now try to bend your knees slightly,”

“Aughh ok,” Kohaku hesitated. Kohaku slightly bent her knees and felt her gravity shift.

“Ok now move your feet out and in like this,” Luna pushed her skates out and in a diamond shape.

Kohaku tried to replace the same motion but her diamonds were much smaller than Luna’s.

“See there ya g- ahh!” Luna screeched as something bumped into her and caused her to fall down and drag Kohaku down with her. “Ouch,” Luna and Kohaku luckily feel forward instead of backward and didn’t hit their heads that hard.

“Hey watch it,” Kohaku groaned.

“Sorry miss,” A little kid apologized before skating away.

“Rude brat,” Kohaku scoffed as she stood up and brushed off the ice from her coat.

“It happens sometimes, but hey it didn’t hurt that much,” Luna pointed out.

“Oh ya It didn’t-,” Kohaku realized.

“Sorry for dragging ya down though,” Luna apologized.

“It’s fine babe,” Kohaku raised Luna’s hand to her lips.

“Aww that’s sweet Kohaku… but my glove still has ice on it.

“I realized-,”

“It was a cute act though, if not a little stupid,” Luna giggled.

_ I made her laugh. So worth it! _

“Now come on. I promise this time we won’t fall,” Luna put out her hand again

“Fine, but if you drag me down one more time you owe me boba later,” Kohaku stated.

“Maybe I’ll drag down I kinda want boba now,” Luna hummed.

“I think you’ve hung out with Gen and Xeno too much,” Kohaku deadpans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 2/13: "Let's change the world"  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
